


One Simple Question

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Guilt, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: One little girl changed Shunsui’s goal in lifeOriginally posted to LJ in May 2008 moved here to save itBecause of how the Manga ended this can no longer fit into canon, but back in 2008 I had so much hope that this is what it was working towards.





	One Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was submitted to bleach contest with the word prompt: entropy & less than 300 words
> 
> *Entropy - A measure of the disorder or randomness in a closed system

Shunsui still couldn’t believe Nanao-chan had finagled him into a Rukongai patrol. He hated this place. The memories that surfaced here caused him to drink entirely too much.

  
After subduing the bandits, he noticed a small girl who had witnessed the altercation. She had such woeful and hopeless eyes. Her despondency tore at his soul and it was clear from this encounter why he avoided this place. The bleak and desperate lives of the higher district Rukongai children made him want things he could never have; order and fairness being most important.

  
The change within him began with her simple question. “Why do we come here when there is no hope for happiness?” Obviously expecting no answer, the child dashed away; sobs fading as she ran. He wanted the strength to give chase, but without a reasonable reply, he could offer no true comfort.

  
That night, holding Juushirou in his arms, Shunsui spoke with purpose in his heart again.

  
Why was every soul returned randomly to Rukongai? How could Soul Society be trustworthy when there was such disorder to their system; when children arrived defenseless in the worst districts? Shouldn’t there at least be a way to reunite families?

  
Soul Society had spent so long buried in paperwork and hollows that they had forgotten their original objective of protecting and guiding souls from the living world. How had they failed so badly in their task? When the war was over these were the things he would ask the new ruling body of Soul Society.

  
Juushirou nodded in his lover’s arms, knowing that there would be changes coming. He knew Shunsui would no longer accept the chaos within their society. For the first time in a hundred years, Shunsui fell asleep before him without the aid of sake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
